evanrocksfandomcom-20200216-history
Addie (film)/Trailer transcripts
Teaser trailer (Shows MPAA green screen) (Shows Sony/Columbia Pictures logo transition) (Shows Sony Pictures Animation logo) (Shows Gingo Animation logo) (Shows black & white clips from The Emoji Movie with Addie McCallister while Adagio for Strings by Samuel Barber is playing) Announcer: In 2017, Addie McCallister was a girl who Alex has a crush on in the infamous The Emoji Movie. (The screen cuts to black) Announcer: But in 2019, the greatest spin-off in movie history is finally coming to the big screen, starring... (Zooms out to show Addie) Announcer: Addie. Abigail: Sorry Addie not this time! Addie: Why would you do this? Kidnapping aliens and using them for energy, that's the dumb- (Abigail punches Addie hard in her face knocking her into a wall) Abigail: SHUT UP! Text: FROM THE CREATORS OF THE EMOJI MOVIE Announcer: From the creators of The Emoji Movie... Addie (weakly) '': WAIT! You let your own brother get killed?! You're a sick individual! Abigail: YES! I DID AND IT WAS FOR A GOOD REASON! Text: AND THE STUDIO THAT BROUGHT YOU METRO CONE, IMAGIMALS, AND GABRIEL GARZA Announcer: And the studio that brought you Metro Cone, Imagimals, and Gabriel Garza. Abigail: Now! When I kill you I wi- ''(Addie's parents run into the room and attempt to karate kick Abigail down which makes Abigail flinch a little) Abigail (sarcastically) '': Wow. That really hurt me. ''(Abigail ends up upper cutting Wendy while Robert is punched off the roof) ''Stupid dummies. Where was I? Oh yes! ANYWAYS! IT IS TIME FOR YOU TO DIE KID! ''(Mr. Mysterious walks into the room as Abigail jumps and stomps on Addie) (Cuts to the film's logo) Announcer: It's Addie. (Shows the "3D" logo flying to the screen) Announcer: In 3D. (Shows "2019 IN 3D" text, Sony Pictures Animation print logo, Gingo Animation print logo, Tencent Pictures print logo, "THE FILM IS NOT YET RATED" text, website link, copyright and Columbia Pictures print logo) (Fades to black) Theatrical Trailer 1 (Shows MPAA green screen) (Shows Sony/Columbia Pictures logo transition) (Shows Sony Pictures Animation logo) (Shows Gingo Animation logo) (Shows flashing scenes from The Emoji Movie ''with Addie McCallister) Announcer: In 2017, Addie McCallister had a crush on Alex in The Emoji Movie. (Shows a camera pan of Addie's light blue silhouette) Announcer: But in February, they will be bringing you one of the year's best... and most unique brand of animation ever to be seen by the human eye... by none other than... (Shows Addie McCallister in full color) Announcer: Addie... McCallister! Text: THIS MARCH Announcer: This March... (Shows a scene at Adventure Academy) Walter: grunts Abigail: Now... where are they going? Text: ONLY ONE GIRL Announcer: Only one girl... continues Addie: struggling Ow! Boon: snarls Addie: No! Please! Boon: All of this so you could sneak in and take the pearl?! Broom: STOP! Text: CAN SAVE THE DAY Announcer: Can save the day... Addie ''(weakly) '': WAIT! You let your own brother get killed?! You're a sick individual! Abigail: YES! I DID AND IT WAS FOR A GOOD REASON! Text: FROM THE CREATORS OF THE EMOJI MOVIE Announcer: From the creators of The Emoji Movie... Abigail: Well, guys, you tried to stop me, but you cannot! In fact, you'll be dead by a rocket bomb! *evil laugh* Text: PREPARE FOR Announcer: Prepare for... Veronica Sanchez: Look. A peasant bum. (laughs at Lois Warner) Lois Warner: That's not funny. It isn't my fault that I'm poor. (all Adventure Academy students in the lunch begin to laugh at Lois while chanting "Broke Girl!") (Shows the "Addie" film logo flying on the screen) Announcer: Addie. (A red oval with white text saying "IN 3D" smashes on the screen) Announcer: In 3D. Young Abigail: EDWARD! I THINK ALIENS EXIST I WANNA START AN ACADEMY FOR ADVENTURING IN SPACE! Young Edward ''(punches Abigail while mocking her): You stupid runt! Aliens don't exist there's no such thing! (Shows red text saying "IN THEATERS FEBRUARY 22") Announcer: In theaters February 22. Edward (screaming and crying): HELP! HELP! LET ME OUT! ABIGAIL! WALTER! HELPPPP!!! (The ship crash landed on Planet Karto where Edward is launched into the air on the ground laid out dead where Abigail and Walter find his body) (Cuts to a black screen with the credit block, Sony Pictures Animation print logo, Gingo Animation print logo, Tencent Pictures print logo, the "THIS FILM IS NOT YET RATED" text, website link, RealD 3D print logo, copyright and Columbia Pictures print logo) (Cuts to black)